


re(dressed)

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was no longer a member of Celestial Being.  Anew was an Innovator.  She had to keep remembering that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	re(dressed)

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I not write Lyle/Anew as much as I would like to? And why do I write more Neil/Tieria than I’d like? D:
> 
> Prompt: Revive Revival and Anew Returner, Military dress

“Good, you’ve changed into your uniform.” Anew turned, meeting red eyes identical to her own. Now that she had swapped Celestial Being red for A-LAWS green, Anew and Revive were nearly identical but for her obvious gender. Things had seemingly returned to normal as they had once known it. Physically, they were unchanged by the time they had been separated by Anew’s mission.

Many things had changed since Anew had gone undercover. Including herself.

“This looks much better on you than **that**.”

Anew leaned into the hands that stroked down her back. It had been so long… It was strange. She knew Revive’s body as well as she knew her own. But the feeling of his hands on her just didn’t seem the same. Anew had become accustomed to different hands - larger, rougher hands - sliding across the contours of her body. She might have justified it as the differences in the uniforms she wore, but-

_Rough fingertips gentle against the soft skin of her belly. Blue eyes hidden behind sweat-damp curls. Her name, repeated over and over again like a prayer, the barest hint of an accent breaking through._

-but Anew had become someone new during her time with Celestial Being. And that person needed to be left behind. **Lyle** had to be left behind. For good.

One hand latched on to Revive’s sleeve. Revive. Revive. Not Lyle.

Anew’s eyes closed.

Revive smiled.


End file.
